Hifumi
Hifumi (ひふみ, Hifumi) is a six-sided die tsugumomo. She, Akito and Arumi Ashimine were sworn sibling. Appearance Hifumi had long black hair, light skin and dark coloured eyes. She wore a dice themed kimono with a pair of dice earrings. Personality Hifumi was a gentle and considerate girl that was very concerned by the well-being of her peers. As she was born at the same time as Akito and Arumi, the three considered themselves siblings and she took a responsability as a leading figure, being the one that requested to their master to be treated with respect and care when they introduced. Despite being considered far more than her brother and sister, she was quite humble, greatly appreciating everyone for what they could do. She was deeply concerned by their safety, and heavily disliked the way she was ruining the lives of others under her masters's orders, confronting him on multiple occassions with little success. History Hifumi, Akito and Arumi Ashimine belonged to a residence where they all manifested as tsukumogami at once and the three swore to each other as siblings. Before revealing their true names, Hifumi requested to the master of the house that he treat the three of them as a set of siblings and as people which he accepted. Hifumi was favoured by the master for her ability to manipulate fate. Over time the master began to abuse Hifumi's power resulting in Hifumi weakening and turning villagers into monsters. When Hifumi attempted to dissuade their master, the master refused threatening to destroy her. Akito and Arumi informed the villagers of the truth. The villagers enraged, killed not only the master but Hifumi as well before attacking Akito and Arumi. Akito still mourns over this event to this day, and her death has motivated him to great extents to avoid losing another member of his family again. Abilities Hifumi was a die Tsugumomo and, as a result, was extremely valuable for her master due to her unique abilities to manipulate luck and fate. However, she lacked any combat ability whatsoever, leaving her vulnerable to the angry mob that attacked her, incapable of defending herself or her master. Fate Manipulation: Hifumi was able to manipulate luck through her form of a six-sided die. Determined by the number landing face up, the luck can range from very good to extremely bad. Getting 2 granted the best luck, 3 being good luck, 4 a neutral result and from there it worsened the closer it got to 6. Getting 1 was an exception, which was the worst luck possible in an unpredictable and inconceivable way. The effects lasted only for around two hours, but they were absurdly effective. Hifumi was able to manipulate which number appeared to a certain degree by increasing the odds, allowing her to manipulate fate. However, doing so greatly drained Hifumi of her power and made it harder to control. When one rolls the die a charm is created for the user, the more lucky it being the longer it lasts. If a lot of charm is built up and a one is rolled, the user transforms into a large, violent monster. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tsugumomo Category:Deceased